That Went Well, Enough
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Draco and Ginny decide to come out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. However, as soon as they do, Chaos runs loose with a tear eyed Neville, a Nargle hunting Luna, and a oddly supportive Fred and George.


**I love Harry X Ginny as much as the next guy, but I like Harry X Hermione more. Also I despise Ron X Hermione, and instead used Ron X Lavender. Also Ginny's in the same Year as the Golden Trio and our very one, Draco Malfoy. Also, this story is very AU-ish in a lot of parts, and I'm sure you'll notice how.**

Draco grimaced. Tomorrow, the graduation of his and Ginny's 5th year would take place. And that was their deadline to reveal themselves. Pansy Parkinson noticed, and she asked, mildly concerned. "Whats wrong, Draco?"

He shrugged. He turned his attention Blaise Zabini, who was his Slytherin pal. Though it could also be looked on at a forced Friendship, which was the way with most of the Slytherins. Blaise was considerable more intelligent then Crabbe or Goyle, which mean he made for a better companion.

"Hey Zabini…" Draco said in an undertone.

Zabini made a hand gesture to show that he acknowledged him.

"Is it true that you really like that Blood Traitor, that Weasley girl?" It hurt him personally to refer to his lovely red head girlfriend like that, but It was the only thing that wouldn't arouse suspicions.

Zabini snorted, but years of Slytherin lying, eavesdropping, and spying told Draco that it had been faked, to which Draco tried to ignore. "The Weasley girl? That little one that was the product of so many tries to not get a boy? Never. Why even ask?" he said off-handedly. "Though I suppose things would be better if she was a Slytherin." He added darkly, and with an odd sense of longing.

Draco nodded, distracted. He didn't know if it was possible to get a transfer of Houses, but under any circumstances he would have Ginny go to his house. It would make things that much easier for them to be together…

He spotted Ginny from down the Great Hall, and she noticed him from the Gryffindor table. Hermione was seated across from her, and Ron was on the left of her, and to the side of him was his girlfriend Lavender. Harry flanked Hermione, and Draco swore he saw the two holding hands. Ginny didn't necessarily look at him because she noticed him, but because she'd just been looking in that general direction. This meant, Draco realized, she was over eager to see him. But the look on her face told him it was for all the wrong reasons. He _would _have to talk to her about the coming out thing. And any wrong answers would result in her giving him the silent treatment, which he hated.

Later, as 'old Professor Flitwick taught the proper uses of the Animal Command charm to the Slytherins, Draco's mind lay elsewhere. Even as he performed the charm on a rat, which proceeded to jump and turn at his wand movement, he felt increasingly anxious to get the lecture Ginny was going to give him over.

Divination with Firenze past quickly enough, not that Draco caught any meaning in the lesson. Than History with Binns went and came, followed by Transfiguration with McGonagall. Eventually, Double Potions came, but he couldn't get in any time with Ginny then either, due to the close eye of Severus Snape.

After what seemed like Millennia, Draco met with Ginny at the lake they always went to at Night. Ginny had just got back from a long celebration party with the Gryffindors, where several smuggled bottles of Fire-Whiskey had been passed around. Ginny had been one of the few who hadn't gone for it, as had Neville. Everyone seemed so excited to leave, and Ginny couldn't blame them. They didn't have to tell their family and friends they were dating a Slytherin.

"Draco." Ginny said simply. Surprisingly, the whole lecture and meaning had been transferred through that one word. Draco himself sighed, and looked away.

"Do you really want this?" Draco asked, truthfully.

"Yes. Beyond Belief. I want us to be together, and however stupid this sounds, forever. But we can't do that until people know, right? By the way, even though I said that thing last time, I would never be Mrs. Potter. He's just a _really _great friend, and I got over my crush on him long ago. Besides him and Hermione are going out." She added slyly.

Draco laughed that kind of meant _oh, that was kind of funny but we still need to like, do something before we mess up our lives_. Complicated, yes, but true.

"So we're agreed? We go on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and tell Harry Ron and Hermione? Then our Parents?"

"I didn't agree to anything." Grumbled Draco. "But, I suppose as long as it pleases you, my Love. But If I'm not alive by next year, it'll be because of this."

**THE NEXT DAY. WHOOP!**

The next day, the kids shared their goodbyes, one last feast was had, and the Teachers left to wherever they dwelled outside of Hogwarts. They hopped on the Hogwarts Express, and Initially Draco sat with his fellow Slytherins. But eventually, he excused himself and went down until he reached Ginny's department, where she sat with Luna Lovegood and Collin Creveey, who was going through his photos. Luna smiled airily, and spoke up. "Ginny told me about what you guys are going to do. Good Luck, and I'll try not to let the Nargles interfere!" Ginny thanked her, and, grasping Draco's hand, walked down into the next door, which was where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat.

The Golden Trio quickly noticed, and Harry and Ron stood up. "What's the Ferret doing here!" Ron yelled. Harry and he had their wands raised, but Hermione was the only one who noticed that Ginny and Draco were holding hands.

Ginny gulped, and squeaked out, "Me and Draco are…Dating." She looked up, expecting anger and horror.

Instead, Ron had a smile on his face. "Ah, Fred and George put you up to this I bet. I say that's just Neville who drank some Polyjuice potion. Right, mate?" he nudged Harry in the shoulder, and the boy who lived shrugged.

Unfortunately, Neville came walking in. His toad, Trevor, could be seen sticking out of his pocket. "Hey guys, can I sit with you"- He stopped in midair, sizing up the fact that Ginny and Draco were holding hands. "I must be hallucinating," he muttered, and he walked away.

Ron was speechless, and did nothing but sit down and stay silent for a while. Hermione exchanged a comforting glance to Ginny, which she took as she was okay with it. At least somewhat.

"Guys!" a cry was heard, and Luna ran in. "There's a huge infestation of the Nargles outside. Hey, has anyone seen my shoes?" And then she looked around at the scene. "Oh, so things are going good then? Great!" Luna ran, out, and as was just noticed, barefoot.

Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulders, and whispered something. "_How long has this been going on?_" he tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"Three Years and like, five months."

Ron started to bang his head against the wall repeatedly, apparently going delusional. Hermione decided it was time to put in her two cents. "So… First, Ginny and Malfoy. Then Neville. Then Luna? What's going on today?"

Neville returned, apparently satisfied that he wouldn't hallucinate again. Then he looked at everything again, and broke into tears. He ran out, being stared at by everyone. "Why!" he yelled.

The whole thing was just too ridiculous to take in. "So... Neville had a crush on Ginny?" Harry said, trying to break the mood. "Weird."

Trevor the Toad hopped along the compartment, apparently trying to escape. He was quickly followed by Neville, who still had tears streaming along his face. Fred and George walked in from a different compartment, with faces of appalled on them. They were carrying their Extendable Ears.

"We heard the whole thing," Fred (Or George) began.

"And we've decided," George (Or Fred) continued.

"_THAT WE ARE ABSOLUTELY HAPPY FOR YOU_!" They said together.

Ron started moaning in agony, and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Hermione gave them a questioning look. They smiled, and explained. "We figured, that as big of a git Malfoy is," one said. "That Our Ickle Sister could snap some sense into him, and make him _slightly _ less of a git than before. " "So, then, he'd actually be a creature worthy of being called a member of society!"

"That actually makes sense," Harry commented.

Luna ran back into the room, suddenly wearing one of her shoes. "I think I spotted a Crumple-Horned-Snorlack out in the forest! I have to tell the Conductor to slow down so I can take a photo of it and send in to the _Quibbler_!"

Ron was unreachable at this point, and started groaning into his robes. Harry couldn't help but laugh, which was followed by Hermione. Ginny smiled proudly.

"See Draco! I told you that wouldn't be hard!" She told her boyfriend. "Now we just have to tell the rest of our family, and then Hogwarts final Graduation, then Marriage!" Draco went pale at the mention of his family.

But for the mention of Marriage, Ron got up and tried to tackled Draco. Harry quickly performed the Leg-Locker Curse, and Ron fell flat on the ground. "Seriously, Mate…" he moaned.

**Yeah. That was hilarious. **


End file.
